


Take It

by Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Ball Gag, Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Smutt, Soft BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic/pseuds/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic
Summary: It's important to Patton that he be able to explain to Virgil how amazing he is, and its a little difficult when the man in question won't stop protesting.





	Take It

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little smutty idea I had to get out of my head

“You’re so pretty,” Patton crooned, slowing his hips so he could take in the view. Virgil was splayed in his bed, a latticework of black silk cord securing his arms to the bed frame. Best of all though, was the way Virgil had his knees locked around Patton’s hips. A steel grip as if that would somehow stop Patton from ever pulling out, it was adorable. He smoothed his hands down those milky thighs, unable to wipe the wide grin off his face. “You are just so perfect.” 

“Pattooon,” Virgil whined, moving as if he wanted to hide his face, but quite unable to. Patton wasn’t sure if he was protesting the praise, or the pace that had slowed to a near standstill. Probably both. 

“You’re just so good for me. My sweet, lovely baby boy.”

“Patton stop, can we please just get back to fucking?” 

“Absolutely not,” Patton laughed, leaning down to press a few kisses to Virgil’s jaw. “I need a moment to take in all this beauty.” 

“Patton stop, please.” 

“Why?” He teased, but listened carefully for any sign of a safe word. 

“Just because,” Virgil huffed , bucking his hips in an attempt to get Patton to move, “because it's not true and because you just need to fuck me right now”

“Oh I need to do I?” Patton smirked , sitting up slowly. “And you think you deserve to be fucked after talking back like that?” 

Virgil’s eyes widened with the realization of his mistake. He gulped once and Patton just couldn’t keep the dom look on his face, Virgil was too adorable. He grinned and pulled out, climbing off the bed. Virgil whined but didn’t voice his protest as he watched Patton cross the room. 

“Now, you gave me permission to do with you whatever I please, is that still true?” 

“Yes” Virgil replied hesitantly from the bed, watching Patton rifle though the drawer of toys. 

“Even if what I want to do is tell you how wonderful you are?” Patton paused his searching, listening to the long pause. 

“. . . Yes,” 

“Of course I understand it is not easy for you, you can’t help protesting. So I’ll help you a little.” He turned around, holding a ball gag up. An emotion flitted across Virgil’s face. Patton wasn’t quite sure what it was. 

He sat next to Virgil on the bed, gently stroking a hand over his cheek. “You remember your non verbal signs right?” Virgil nodded, “Show me.” Patton cooed happily as Virgil made the sign for slowdown and the one for stop. “What’s your color baby?” 

“Green,” Virgil whispered, this time without any hesitation. Patton grinned and leaned down to to kiss him gently. He helped lift his head so he could secure the gag in place before stepping back to admire his work. 

"There, now all you can do is take it."

Virgil spread his legs, clearly expecting Patton to resume his place there. 

“So eager,” Patton teased with a slight giggle. “So willing to do whatever I ask, and without the slightest clue how incredible you are.” 

Virgil blushed and cut his eyes away. Patton cooed. “Look how cute you are. All trussed up for me to take apart at my leisure.” He ran a hand over the rope that secured Virgil to the bed. Virgil whined and bucked his hips, looking for attention elsewhere. Patton obliged, slipping two fingers in to make sure he was still loose and slick. 

“ Your so hot like this Virgil,” He said before slamming home. He made it a point, each rough thrust timed with praise. Until Virgil was a blushing, moaning mess. Babbling through his gag, begging permission to come. 

“You think you can hold on a few more minutes luvbug?” 

Virgil whined but nodded and Patton could see him biting down on the gag. He lifted Virgil’s knee, bending it towards his chest and letting his pace become brutal. All the while spewing praise until he ran out of breath, barely managing to whisper that Virgil could cum as his own orgasim hit him. 

He only allowed himself a moment, laying on top of Virgil and panting, before he quickly reached up to untie him. Virgil worked his now free jaw as Patton undid the elaborate rope work. 

“You okay there babe?”

“Yeah Pat, I’m great.” 

“Good,” Patton giggled, slipping between Virgil and the headboard so he could rub out the tension in Virgil’s shoulders, left from being tied for so long. He also took the opportunity to check his arms to make sure the rope hadn’t been to tight or that Virgil hadn’t pulled to hard against it. When he was satisfied that everything was okay he forced them both to drink some water, and wiped them both down with a cloth. 

“Do you want to take a hot bath?” He asked, but Virgil shook his head sleepily. 

“No Pat, we didn’t do any super strenuous positions, I just want to sleep.” 

“Okay Virge, I’m so proud of you, you did so well tonight.” He took a breath to continue the praise, but a small shake of the head stopped him. 

“Go to sleep Patton,” Virgil grumbled, but he snuggled into Patton. His hands roaming Patton's chest, his arms, entwining their fingers together. Patton knew that after doing a scene without touch, Virgil needed to touch him. It was sweet and something Patton was more than happy to indulge. He wanted to kiss this perfect boy, but also wanted to let Virgil set the pace now, to take what he needed. 

It only took a few minutes of Virgil’s wandering hands before it became sleepy trailing kisses, and only a few more minutes of that before Virgil was out cold.

Patton smiled at the adorable man laying in his arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“I love you Virgil. “

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! leave your thoughts below and come find me on tumblr! @ inalandofmythandtimeofmagic


End file.
